There are existing pillow speaker systems and methods. Many of these pillow speaker systems and methods do not substantially direct sound emitted from the speakers directly into the cavity of the gas pillow. As a result, sound emitted from the speakers may travel outside of the gas pillow cavity which may lead to sound several feet away from the pillow. This sound may disrupt people who are not the intended listeners. In other existing pillow speaker systems and methods, other types of problems may be present.
A pillow speaker system and method is needed which may solve one or more problems in one or more of the existing pillow speaker systems and methods.